dc_fandom_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
DC Database:User Page Template
} | Title = } | Image = } | ImageSize = } | ImageText = } | Gallery = } | RealName = } | CurrentAlias = } | Aliases = } | Identity = } | Affiliation = } | Relatives = } | Universe = } | BaseOfOperations = } | Custom = } | CustomLabel = } | Gender = } | Height = } | Weight = } | Eyes = } | Hair = } | UnusualFeatures = } | Citizenship = } | MaritalStatus = } | Occupation = } | Education = } | Origin = } | PlaceOfBirth = } | PlaceOfDeath = } | Creators = } | Last = } | First = } }} } } | } | }| }}} }} }} } | } }} } } | } | History of user is unknown. }} } Powers } | } | None known. }} Abilities } | } | None known. }} Strength level } | } | Unknown. }} Weaknesses } | } | None known. }} } Equipment: } | } | None known. }} Transportation: } | } | None known. }} Weapons: } | } | None known. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } * 's Talk Page * 's Talk Page Archive * 's Personal Image Gallery * 's Favourites * 's Blog } } | } | * None. }} Usage Always Present Fields | RealName = REAL NAME | CurrentAlias = CURRENT ALIAS | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | Powers = POWERS | Abilities = ABILITIES | Strength = PHYSICAL STRENGTH | Weaknesses = WEAKNESSES | Equipment = EQUIPMENT | Transportation = MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION | Weapons = WEAPONS | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Identity = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Affiliation = AFFILIATION | Relatives = RELATIVES | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | BaseOfOperations = BASE OF OPERATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | Gender = MALE, FEMALE, OTHER | Height = HEIGHT | Weight = WEIGHT | Eyes = EYE COLOR | Hair = HAIR COLOR | UnusualFeatures = UNUSUAL FEATURES | Citizenship = COUNTRY OF CITIZENSHIP | MaritalStatus = MARITAL STATUS | Occupation = OCCUPATION | Education = EDUCATION | Origin = ORIGIN OF POWERS / ABILITIES | PlaceOfBirth = PLACE OF BIRTH | PlaceOfDeath = PLACE OF DEATH | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | OtherMedia = APPEARANCES IN OTHER MEDIA | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | PowersAbilitiesHeader = DEFAULT : Powers and Ablities | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | OtherMediaHeader = DEFAULT : Appearances in Other Media | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Category Magic This template automatically categorizes articles that use it. The following is a list of categories handled: * Always: ** Category:Users * If Defined: ** Category: } Users ** Category: } Users * If Not Defined: ** None Note Category:Users __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Page Templates } | Category: } Users }} } | Category: } Users }} U